One Riverclan cat's life
by Flameheart warroir of TC
Summary: This is my story of a she-cat Riverclan apperentice named Bubblepaw. What will happen in her life? Will she be able to make it through her life?
1. The list

Flameheart: I don't own Warriors. I'm sorry if some of the names I have are yours.

* * *

Alligences 

Thunderclan

Leader: Cutstar- Scared black tom

Apperentice: Hawkpaw

Deputy: Summersun- Ginger tabby she-cat

Med Cat: Fallenclaw- Long furred gray she-cat  
Appereintice: Thistlepaw

Warriors:  
Fawnheart- Brown she-cat with white spots  
Apperentice: Snowpaw  
Autumnleaf- A sweet calico she-cat  
Whitewind- White she-cat with amber eyes  
Apperentice:Stormpaw  
Tanglfur- Shaggy fured black tom with blue eyes  
Apperentice: Wildpaw  
Oaktail- Brown tabby tom  
Dawncloud- Pretty orange she-cat  
Apperentice:Snakepaw  
Clawfur- Tortishell tom  
Apperentice:Flamepaw

Aperentices:  
Hawkpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blueish eyes  
Thistlepaw- Black tom with amber eyes  
Snowpaw- Snow white she-cat  
Wildpaw- Black and white tom with fire red eyes  
Stormpaw- Gray tom  
Snakepaw- Ginger-brown she-cat with green eyes  
Flamepaw- Flame colord she-cat with dark green eyes

Queens:  
Brighttail- Ginger and black she-cat with gray tail  
Father of kits:Owlclaw Kits(Thornkit, Spottedkit)  
Fuzzyface- Fuzzy silver she-cat  
Father of kits:Tanglefur Kit(Swiftkit)  
Poolpelt- Silver-blue she-cat  
Father of kits:Oaktail Kits(Foxkit,Rockkit,Sandkit,Frostkit)

Elders:  
Ruffledfur- Ruffled black and white tom  
Poppyheart- Gray and black she-cat  
Ivyeye- half blind ginger and whilt she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Rabbitstar- Fast brown tabby tom

Deputy: Swiftpelt- Gray tabby tom

Med.Cat:Smokefall- Gray tom  
Apperentice: Larkpaw

Warriors:  
Ferntail- Light gray she-cat with brown mixed in  
Apperentice:Shrewpaw  
Stargaze- Calm black and white tom  
Runningfoot-Black and white tom with long tail  
Apperentice:Morningpaw  
Faststep- Tortishell tom  
Apperentice:Dawnpaw  
Ravenstorm-Black she-cat with amber eyes  
Mudpelt- Brown tom  
Gorsefur- Brown and white tom  
Apperentice: Spiderpaw

Apperentices: Larkpaw- Brown tabby tom  
Morningpaw- White she-cat  
Dawnpaw- Ginger she-cat  
Shrewpaw- Black tom  
Spiderpaw- Black tabby tom

Queens:  
Goldentail- Golden she-cat  
Father of kits: Mudpelt Kits(Hazelkit,Bluekit)

Elders: Amberclaw- Black and white tom with dark amber eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Smokestar- Gray tabby tom

Deputy: Owlheart- Tortishell tom

Med.Cat: Froglegs- Light brown jumpy tom  
Apperentice:Flowerpaw

Warriors: Ghoststripe- White tom with a little bit of ginger by noes and tail  
Apperentice: Blackpaw  
Darkflower- Black she-cat  
Ashclaw- Gray tom  
Apperentice:Rockpaw  
Foxtail- Ginger she-cat with some white on end of tail  
Dragonthorn-Brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes  
Apperentice: Marshpaw  
Darkcry- Black tom  
Apperentice:Midpaw Thornface- Scared fluffy ginger tom

Apperentices:  
Flowerpaw- Calico she-cat  
Blackpaw- Black tom  
Rockpaw- Gray tom  
Marshpaw- Brown tabby tom  
Midpaw- Pure black she-cat

Queens:  
Starcloud- Ginger she-cat  
Father of kits: Darkcry Kit(Taodkit) Badgerheart- Gray and ginger she-cat  
Father of kits: Ashclaw Kits(Twanykit, Bonekit)  
Nightpelt- Dark colored she-cat  
Father of kits: Ashclaw Kits(Rosekit, Wolfkit, Bravekit)

Elders:

Redwing- Redish tom  
Thornheart- Light ginger tom  
Raggedtail- Brown she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Dreamstar- Pretty light gray she-cat

Deputy: Icetail- Black tom with gray-blue tail  
Apperentice: Stonepaw

Med.Cat: Silvercloud- Silver she-cat  
Apperentice: Emberpaw

Warriors:  
Pebbleclaw- Gray tabby tom  
Apperentice:Fishpaw  
Waveheart- Gray-blue she-cat  
Apperentice:Dewpaw  
Whisperwish- Black she-cat  
Apperentice:Bubblepaw Leopardfur- Spotted ginger she-cat  
Streampelt- Gray she-cat  
Apperentice:Mistpaw Venomtail- Black-gray tom  
Apperentice:Reedpaw Fluffyclaw- Calico she-cat

Apperentices:  
Stonepaw- Gray brave tom  
Emberpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes  
Fishpaw- Redish tom  
Dewpaw- Shiny gray she-cat  
Bubblepaw- Rainbowish she-cat Mistpaw- Foggy white she-cat  
Reedpaw- Yellowish tom

Queens:  
Blizzardfang- Gray spotted she-cat  
Father of kits Venomtail Kit(s)Haven't been born yet  
Tinyheart- White and gray she-cat  
Father of kits Icetail Kit(Whitekit)

Elders:  
Grayfish- Dark gray tom Fommer Deputy Fishpaw was nammed after him  
Frosttail- Gray she-cat


	2. Lets go out in the cold

I looked up. I was the only one awake. I began to groom my fur. I heard Reedpaw wake up, I looked over to where he was. He looked at me and waved to me with his tail. I got up and walked out of the apprentice's den. I stretched and saw many cats out. I was surprised, because it was leafbare. I looked for Whisperwish. She walked over to me and said " Bubblepaw go and get Reedpaw, and Mistpaw please." " Ok." was my reply. I went into the apprentice's den and went over to Mistpaw's spot. I poked her with my paw. I told her to wake up. She mumbled something and got up. Reedpaw was just sitting at his spot, I could tell he was just spacing. I went over to him and told him to come out. He shock his head and followed me out. Whisperwish, Venomtail, and Streamplet were waiting for me, Reedpaw, and Mistpaw. Streampelt mewed impatiently " Are we going to go yet?" I knew that her and Mistpaw were very alike. Both of them impatient. Whisperwish and Venomtail looked at each other and just laughed. " Lets go then." She mewed. Reedpaw kept in pace with me and Mistpaw was right next to him. As we walked I looked at all of the places that were my home.

Then I smelled something. It was a Windclan apprentice. I looked at him. The others then saw me stopped and looked at where I was looking. I didn't know who it was but then Whisperwish said " Hello Shrewpaw. How is the prey running in Windclan?" He replied " Good. How about in Riverclan?" Venomtail answered this time " All is good. Shrewpaw why are you so close to Riverclan territory?" Shrewpaw looked very confident, and mewed " My mentor told me to come down here and check the border." Venomtail only nodded his head and said "Ok." Streampelt mewed "Lets go." Venomtail and Whisperwish just laughed. I said "Hi, I'm Bubblepaw." Shrewpaw said "Hello" Reedpaw and Mistpaw both introduced themselves. After a while we got back to camp. Many of the cats were just huddled together. The wind blew and I shivered. I felt Reedpaw move closer to me.

Whisperwish and Venomtail told the three of us "Go and share something to eat, then you may do what you want, but don't waste all of your energy because we are going to train tomorrow. " The three of us went to the fresh kill pile and got a plump mouse. Mistpaw ate most of it, and Reedpaw and I just looked at her. Dewpaw came over and asked Mistpaw if she would join her, Mistpaw would have stayed but she went because Dewpaw looked at her like she would have been really sad. Reedpaw and I laid down and shared tongues. While he was talking to me I looked and saw Pebbleclaw talking to Waveheart. They then went off to go hunt was my guess. Then we just laid there. I looked up and saw Stonepaw with his mentor, the deputy Icetail. Icetail said something to him and he came over to us. He said" May i join you?" Reedpaw and I looked at each other and said " Sure." He laid down next to me and asked how everything was going.

Stonepaw had been an apprentice for a few moons, he was very brave too. We all began to talk and then I saw Dreamstar talking to Silvercloud. I couldn't hear them but I didn't think it was important. I then saw Emberpaw come out. She looked over to where I was and glared at me. She never did like me even when we were kits. I never knew why, but I just avoided her. After a while we all went to the apprentices den and went to our spots. It was even cold in the apprentice den. Reedpaw went and laid next to me in his usual spot. I then drifted into sleep.

* * *

Flameheart: Who should Bublepaw be with? Reedpaw, Stonepaw, or Shrewpaw? 


End file.
